


In Secret

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Reddie Stories [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slurs, Teenagers, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: They can't be seen together. Not yet.





	In Secret

It was so hard to keep it as a lie, to pretend it wasn't happening around the others, around the world, outside their perfectly thought out places, at the exact hours they agreed to meet up. But it had to do, despite of Richie being horrible with times and dates and doing things like they were supposed to be done.

But he guessed he could do it for Eddie.

"My mom would freak out" Eddie said every time Richie brought up the possibility of them maybe doing it in their houses or somewhere less hidden, or just... somewhere other than inside abandoned houses or old bridges. And it would make Richie mad sometimes, but then Eddie's hands were in his hair and pulling him closer and kissing him, and he just forgot everything, forgot they couldn't be seen together like this, not even by their friends, not by anyone, that they couldn't walk around holding hands or exchange a kiss or anything at all really.

They were like criminals, rushing around corners and dark spots and kissing like they were doing drugs and holding each other like they had just killed someone.

But Eddie's kisses were more than enough reward for all the trouble they went through.

\------

"Oh you have a secret admirer Tozier!" the bullies never stopped. Even after Henry was arrested for killing his father, even after his friends graduated, the bullying continued. They were still the losers. No matter what. "Who is this? One of your little boyfriends?"

"Shut up! Give me that asshole!" he tried, reaching out for the paper before the boys laughed and tore the paper in little pieces, and then pushed him around, punching him and spitting on him.

"Take your fucking faggot ass away from our town" they said, spitting on him again and exchanging high fives as they walked away. And Richie couldn't help but wonder if they knew. If that was just a wild guess or an annoyance or if they knew.

\------

"They are just trying to get to you Richie" Bev would say, wiping the blood away from his shoulder where he had fallen over a rock.

"Yeah we all know you would never be a fag, don't worry about it" Ben or Stan would add, with that or other words that felt even worst than being stabbed or chased by Pennywise or anything else. Honestly what a shitty life. He would share a quick glance to Eddie, who would always be looking away, pretending he didn't listen. And that was even worst.

"I bet they are the ones that like to suck some dick" Richie muttered, making the group chuckle and laugh, but making the imaginary knife move deeper inside his stomach. The disgusted face Eddie made at that always let him happier. It was like a little revenge.

A little revenge until later, when Eddie would be pissed and would press him against a brick wall and holding his shirt up, and call him names and stupid and annoying and an asshole before kissing him and making Richie melt like putty. He had such a power over him.

"And I swear that if you do that type of joke again I will slap you" Eddie said, pulling away from their kiss, allowing Richie to grab a breath and fix his glasses before looking at him, brain foggy from the kiss.

"About how much of a joke we are? Or about our dirty little secret?"

The slap came burning on his face.

"I told you I would slap you" Eddie said, his eyes showing both anger and remorse, and Richie laughed dryly, looking at him despite of his face burning.

"I wish you weren't such a coward to slap me in front of everyone after I told a joke about how sinful we are. Disgusting. Sick. Infected" he said, his voice turning from happy to angry, and another slap followed the first, making him shut up and chuckle.

"Stop" Eddie said, his eyes filling up with tears. Richie looked at him and felt his heart squishing, he couldn't handle Eddie crying, no matter how mad he was. "You can't keep doing this, it's not my fault okay? Do you know what they will do with us if they find out? My mom, your parents, the town, our friends?! They will freak out Richie, they will throw us away at best, or detach from us completely, they will be disgusted, they will hate us, they will-"

"I get it" Richie said, holding Eddie's face and making him face him. "I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did mean it" Eddie mumbled, pushing his hand away and shaking his head. "Sorry Richie, but I can't do what you want me to right now. Or ever. I can't."

Eddie moved away, ready to grab his bike, but Richie reached out for his hand and pulled him closer, turning around and pressing him against the wall instead.

"Don't leave" he whispered, and Eddie relaxed visibly, eyes drifting down to Richie's lips as his arms moved up to hold his shirt over his chest.

"I fucking hate you Tozier."

"I am painfully aware Mr. K."

They locked eyes again and kissed, eyelids closing and bodies relaxing on one another, holding each other like it was their last time, like it always could be, breaths mixing as they moved their lips in sync, like they were born to do it.

And maybe they were, underneath dark spots, inside abandoned buildings, in locked up places where they couldn't be seen, heard, overlooked. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this movie, i love these kids, and the writers will have to take Reddie out of my dead cold hands


End file.
